Violet (TAT)
Violet is a fan character of Happy Tree Friends. She is one of Timid's adoptive siblings. Character bio Violet used to live in Happy Tree Romania, where she was raised by parents who constantly fought. Seeing her parents fight so much brought her stress, so she turned to joking with people to help ease some of the tension. However, when she joked around, she would end up accidentally offending others, and thusly was not very popular with them. After the loneliness that resulted from this, she developed a taste for dark music and clothing. Because of how Violet would get teased for her jokiness, she eventually turned to outright roasting people and being vicious toward them. Eventually, her parents had such a terrible fight that it resulted in them killing each other. This left her without a home to stay in, and so she became a beggar on the streets. After a while, she met a kindly woman named Chortle. Chortle assured her that she already liked her and that she did not need to put others down to get her to. But Violet’s overall jokiness still remained. In fact, when Chortle decided to bring her back to Happy Tree Land and adopt her, Violet joked around in the same way with her other children. Because of this, they were not very fond of her at first and were quite rude to her. Whenever she tried to just joke around, she would suffer many blastings from Timid and Toothy’s guardian angel, Starlight, as well as clawings and fork stabbings from Toothy. Timid was nice to her and tolerated her joking no matter how far it went, and would hide how it made him feel. But sometimes Lockpick would outright punch her if she went too far. And whenever she tried holding Bites, he would respond by biting her arm. After a while of this, Chortle decided to sit all fourteen children down for a stern talk. She told Violet to cut back on her joking, and the others to not be so mean to her. After this talk, Violet started joking less and decided to actually bond with her family members. She really liked getting to know them. Her jokiness still remains, but she always makes sure not to go too far with it. By taking these steps, she was able to reconcile with the rest of her siblings and Bites soon let her hold him. She especially likes her cousin Candy-Heart after finding out that she is a vampire as she loves vampires. She still lives happily with her family in their mansion to this day. Personality Violet is very outgoing and can easily walk up to anyone new and introduce herself. And as mentioned before, she loves to joke around with others, which can sometimes entertain them, but other times it can be aggravating to them, or even hurt their feelings, which is never Violet’s intention. Sometimes she jokes too much and seemingly does not know when to be serious, but when the situation calls for it, she can be very serious and will not allow joking of any kind. Violet can also be very juvenile with her humor, as she will laugh if something resembles feces and say that it looks as such. Same with a lemonade spill, as she will ask who leaked on the floor. She has also joked about ice cream scoops from Howard Johnson’s looking like the head of a penis. But she also has a side of herself that she tends to keep under wraps. She is protective of her new family, but keeps these feelings hidden because she wants to be seen as strong and not a “bleeding heart." This is why she turned down Townie’s gang. Violet also really likes Sploosh as she will join in with him in joking around with Timid, provided it does not go too far. And she also likes to play online with him in Splatoon. Trivia * She has a pet tarantula named Bone Cruncher. * She has a crush on Chet's brother Cackles, but is not sure how to tell him her feelings. * Violet once had a crush on Smirks, but after Kyjana got with him, she went crushless for a while until she met Cackles. * Violet feels a deep sense of respect for Ricky because she is impressed by how wise and mature he is for his age. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bandicoots Category:Marsupials Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Black Characters Category:Timid-And-Toothy's Characters